This invention relates to certain novel substituted piperidine derivatives and to their use as stabilizers for synthetic polymers, and provides processes for their preparation. More specifically, it is concerned with piperidine derivatives of the type having four methyl or substituted methyl groups at positions 2 and 6, and an amino or substituted amino group at position 4.
Substituted piperidine polymer stabilizers of this general type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,534,048, 3,684,765, 3,705,166 and 3,904,581, Japanese Patent Publication No. 23023/70 (Chemical Abstracts 74, 88439m), French Pat. No. 1 501 917 (Chemical Abstracts 70, 3846m), the Journal of the American Chemical Society 91, 7526 (1969), and the Bulletin de la Societe Chimique de France 1967 (3), 815-817 (Chemical Abstracts 67, 43656u).